Trio in Aguarosa
by gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh
Summary: A mob talker fic. 3 OCs in the land of Aguarosa find themselves separated. rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1

Narrator POV

It is a Saturday evening. The weather was rather timid and a young man by the name of Brayan was simply helping his cousin with some computer trouble with his two cousins who are currently living with him. He was about 5'11". He had blue hair that was always in a mess, red eyes and had a lithe yet muscular build. He is 18 years old.

Brayan POV

"Really Playback honestly how did you manage to break the computer this time?" I said

"I don't know I was just playing minecraft then it just crapped out on me." said Playback.

"May as well bring in some other things... Hey Edson! Can ya bring in a couple of things?" I asked Edson.

"Like what?" asked Edson a couple of doors down.

"A hammer, maybe some wiring, some screws, and a screwdriver or two." I requested.

"Got it!" Edson said as he came in behind me with the tools.

It kind of bothered me that Playback's room also had the family heirloom a sword a one-handed sword with a cutting edge that spanned over one side over to where the part to where it would start to form the stabbing end and curved around the edge of that both ways but stop there and not go to the other side. Similar to a katana but a bit wider and shorter but not by much and it had a fairly wide guard but given it is a bit of an odd sword my guess was it had to serve some purpose.

"Anyways Playback let me get to the computer." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Sure" Playback said without any haste.

I began working on it as Playback took the sword off of where it stood and began to hold it, my guess is because it was something he knew and wanted to preoccupy himself with something. As I worked began to doze off my guess is that this began to bore him but he figured eh may as well stay close by in case I needed something. After a bit I fixed the computer. Turned out that there was a part loose and I had to tighten it again. The computer turned on and it sucked all three of us in. Me with my hammers. Playback with that absurdly sharp sword he could effortlessly use without hassle. Leaving Edson with nothing at all.

"Why is this happening?"

"Cause I will it." said a voice.

Playback POV

Ok this is not a good thing I can tell. First my computer busted up, second it came back up and sucked me, my brother, and my cousin in it, third I have no idea where it is taking me. By the way I'm Leonardo Luis, but please call me Playback it's the name I gotten used to at this point I'm basically a shorter more aggressive Brayan but I stead of blue hair I got black hair. Well where ever I'm going least I got something to help me survive if I end up somewhere inhospitable.

"Cause I will it" said a voice to my left.

Me, Brayan, and Edson all turn to the voice's direction to find a guy with blank eyes and such. Then it hit me.

"Your gonna take us into minecraft eh?" I asked the person.

"Yes I am... I am Herobrine. I hope you amuse me." replied Herobrine. "I will send you into the world of aguaroja. I wish you luck, and beware of what about you you don't understand gentlemen."

After that I blacked out and when I woke up in a plains biome was it? Yea a planes biome. I still had my sword but aside from the clothes on my back and the sword I had nothing to my name so I chopped down some wood using my sword and eventually after clearing some trees and planting some saplings as I might need to wood later I made a crafting table then a wood pick and shovel and a hoe and after punching some grass and put the seeds into some tilled soil and a nearby body of water i began work. After wearing down those tools I made some stone tools and eventually made myself a house and used some excess stone to make a furnace and put some wood and made some charcoal and eventually some torches and lit up the inside of my shelter. After waiting through the night wide awake I went out of my home and began to wonder where was my other two family members.

"Hey there." said someone.

I pretty much tensed up and turned around quickly and had my hand on my swo and I found myself in front of a girl with orange hair and eyes with a green hoodie.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Cupa you?" replied Cupa.

"You can just call me Playback." I said. "Your not gonna hurt me are ya?"

"Nope, but can you let go of your sword? It would not be good if someone just came in and mistook the situation."

I hesitantly let go of my sword and sat on a nearby rock.

"So... Cupa what are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I know your not human. You look human but your not." I replied.

"I'm a creeper." Cupa replied with a somewhat cute smile.

"Ah... You hungry?" I asked.

"A little." said Cupa with a expression that shows she's hungrier than she may let on.

"I'll make some bread. I got some wheat fully grown and enough to at least feed 2 people for a while." I invited her.

"Thank you!" Cupa glomped me to the ground.

"Mind if I ask you something Cupa?" I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen two guys one who is basically me save for having blue hair and not quite a messy hair and being a bit more careful and a guy who is a bit taller than me but is a bit of a genius ditz?" I asked.

"No but I'll be sure to ask some of my friends if they had but hey do you ask?" she replied.

"One of them is my brother the other is my cousin." I said.

End of chapter. This is the side fic I was thinking of making yes a mob talker minecraft fic and in case your you are wondering why I am reusing some OCs from my other fic it is due to the fact that some of my OCs are a sort of universal key I suppose to the door of RPing and fan fiction writing but have no correlation to other fics unless specifically stated.


End file.
